


Dirty Fantasies (Male Reader)

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The male sex reader version of this request: Hi! Can you write a Gadreel x Castiel x Reader? They both like the reader and have been listening to all of her dirty thoughts and fantasies for a few weeks. Finally they break and it leads to hot, intense smut with bdsm, spanking and multiple orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Fantasies (Male Reader)

Warnings: Language, smut, threesome, oral, anal, light bondage (only the wrists), spanking, dom!Gadreel, dom!Cas, sub!Reader

Fic:

“Thanks for doing this,” Sam says as he packs up the Impala.

“You’re welcome,” you respond, “It’s no trouble really.” The brothers had asked you to keep an eye on Cas and Gadreel while they went on a hunt. It wasn’t so much protection as they needed to be kept out of trouble.

“We know you wanted to go on the hunt,” Dean says, “But we really needed someone to watch them, ya know?”

“Yeah, like I said, it’s really no trouble,” you respond, trying to act as if you weren’t excited. You would’ve enjoyed going on the hunt, but you couldn’t complain about being left behind in the bunker; especially if you would be alone with Castiel and Gadreel, both of whom you’d had your eye on for some time.

“Well, looks like we’re all packed,” Sam says closing the trunk, “Are you going to be alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” you answer with a smile, “And if something goes wrong, I’ve got your numbers. Besides, I’ve got two angels watching over me, how bad could things get?”

“You’d be surprised,” Dean mumbles. He reaches out his arms and pulls you into a hug.

“Be careful,” you whisper, hugging Dean back. He gives you a smirk as he pulls away.

“Always am Sweetheart,” Dean says right before Sam pulls you into a hug. You roll your eyes at Dean’s comment.

“You be careful too,” you tell Sam.

“I’ll try,” Sam answers, “Promise me you’ll keep an eye on them, and yourself, ok?”

“I’ll try,” you say back, mimicking his words. You watch as they shut the Impala doors, turn on the engine, and pull out of the garage. As soon as the boys are out of sight, you close the garage door and head back inside.

You finally find Cas and Gadreel in the library. Cas sits behind a computer screen, presumably trying to help Sam and Dean by looking for information. Gadreel sits two seats over, thumbing through a book propped against his thigh. You sit at the table across from them and neither of them even acknowledge you.

Things were like this lately. For some reason they’d grown distant and it was frustrating. You lean in towards the table, placing your elbows on the hard wood and propping your chin in your hands. Your eyes flick back and forth between the two angels and your mind begins to wander.

Just think of all the things they could do to you. You’d have settled for either of them; but together, having them both, there were just so many possibilities. Just looking at them, you bet they’d both be dominant over you. They might be a little shy at first, but you bet once you got them going, they’d take you and give you the best fucking of your life. You imagined them taking you right here on this table; it could be your little secret shared only between the three of you, Sam and Dean would never have to know.

“I wondered how long it would take,” Cas says.

“As did I,” Gadreel answers.

“What?” you question, their words bringing you out of your thoughts. Neither of them even look at you. Finally you sigh and go back to your thoughts, not failing to notice the smirks they both wore.

You’d let them tear your clothes from your body, let them kiss and touch every inch of you. You’d pull the clothes from them and run your fingers over their chests and abdomens. You’d take their lengths in your hands and stroke as you dropped to your knees in front of them, taking them into your mouth one after the other. You’d do anything they asked, all you wanted was to feel them both inside you, filling you to the brim. You can feel yourself growing hard just from the mere thought of them. If only they’d pay attention to you, then maybe you could bring up the subject and see how they felt about it.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Gadreel growls, slamming the book shut and throwing it on the table.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one,” Cas agrees, shutting the laptop.

“What the Hell are you two talking about?” you ask, watching their expressions. Both are staring at you, their eyes dark.

“You want to know how we’d feel about it?” Gadreel asks, his eyes following you as you lean back from the table.

“About what?” you ask, your eyes going wide.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know,” Cas says, standing from the table, “Stand up.” You swallow thickly as you stand. Both angels walk around the table, one going each way so that they can trap you between them as they approach.

“We’ve heard you Y/N,” Gadreel says. He grabs your wrist and pulls you towards him, Cas kicking the chair out of the way as he presses himself up against your back, his lips brushing your ear.

“All those dirty little thoughts,” Cas says, “All those fantasies. We’ve heard every single one.”

“Do you know how hard it’s been to resist the urge to just grab you and act out every little scenario you’ve invented in that perverted little mind of yours?” Gadreel questions. You don’t know how to respond. Trapped between them like this, just like you’d imagined, you were lost for words. Luckily, Cas begins talking again.

“I used to think you were so innocent,” Cas says, “So pure, until I started listening to the dirty little thoughts in your head. Do you have any clue what you do to us?” You fist your hands in Gadreel’s hoodie, trying to keep yourself upright.

“Maybe you need a hint,” Gadreel says with a smirk. He grabs your hips and pulls you forward, pressing his cock against you. Even through all the layers of clothing, you could feel his hard length. Cas moves in closer and grinds himself against you, letting you feel how hard he’s become.

“Shit,” you groan as you grind yourself against them, one after the other; Cas, then Gadreel, then Cas again. You were growing harder by the second.

“This is what you wanted wasn’t it?” Cas whispers in your ear.

“Yes,” you moan as you grind yourself against them.

“Well, it’s not exactly what you wanted was it?” Gadreel asks, “As I recall, most of your fantasies involved having us inside you, both of us.” You sigh and you feel your knees grow weak simply from the roughness of Gadreel’s voice. Luckily, Cas wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you to him, keeping you steady.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Y/N?” Cas whispers in your ear.

“Uh-huh,” you respond, unable to form words. You feel Cas chuckle more than you hear him and you watch as a wicked grin spreads across Gadreel’s lips.

“We’re not quite there yet,” Gadreel tells you, “There’s something I’d like to do first.” Gadreel grabs your shirt in both hands and tears it down the front before pulling the material from you roughly. Cas joins in and helps to remove your shirt before letting his hands roam your chest.

Gadreel uses his free hand to cup your cheek and he pulls you in for a fleeting kiss. You could’ve kissed him for ages. His lips were soft and warm, but the kiss itself was rough and demanding. The kiss quickly ends, much to your dismay, as Gadreel pulls away to leave kisses down your neck and along your collarbone.

You reach behind you with one hand and wrap your fingers into Cas’ hair, drawing him in for a kiss. Cas’ kiss is sweeter, less demanding. His tongue slides against your bottom lip, asking for permission. You part your lips and guide his tongue into your mouth with your own. A gasp escapes your lips as Gadreel sucks one of your nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud before drawing it out between his teeth. Cas swallows the sound as you arch your back towards Gadreel. The angels work together to make you a moaning mess.

Gadreel’s hands reach for your pants, undoing them quickly before pushing them down with little ceremony. You break the kiss with Cas and watch as Gadreel drops to his knees. His hands slide down your bare skin, creating goosebumps, before they finally pull your shoes, socks, and pants from your body. Your breathing becomes quick and shallow as Gadreel brushes his lips against you, leaving little kisses up your thighs.

Cas leaves tiny marks along your neck and you tilt your head to the side, giving him better access. Gadreel leans in and kisses your swollen tip through your boxers, at the same time, Cas bucks his hips against you. Their combined actions make you gasp as pleasure shoots through you.

Gadreel pulls your boxers down, agonizingly slowly, before his eyes flick up to meet yours, a smirk crossing his lips. As if they had planned this out, Cas and Gadreel synchronize their movements. Cas wraps his arms around you and holds you tightly, rocking his hips forward against you as Gadreel runs his hands up your thighs before taking your length in one hand.

“Tell us what you want,” Gadreel demands, his lips so close to where you need them.

“Of course we already know,” Cas adds, “We just want to hear you say it.” You groan as you writhe in Cas’ arms, trying to push your hard cock closer to Gadreel.

“We can already hear all the dirty thoughts running through the back of your mind Y/N,” Gadreel tells you, “All you have to do is voice them and Cas and I will make every last fantasy of yours a reality.”

“Fuck me,” you groan, pushing your hips forward, “Any way you want, but please just fuck me.” Gadreel smirks before leaning in and sucking your tip between his lips, sucking lightly and teasing you with his tongue.

You cry out as your head falls back against Cas’ shoulder, giving in to the sensations Gadreel’s tongue is creating. Your hands twist into their hair, one in Cas’ and one in Gadreel’s. Cas’ lips meet the skin of your neck, leaving little marks in between the things he whispers into your ear.

“Are you giving us full permission to do anything we want to you?” Cas asks, to which you respond with a hum and a nod, “We’re going to need a safe word, you choose.” He rocks his hips against you, pushing you deeper into Gadreel’s mouth. Cas sucks his fingers into his mouth, slicking them before pressing one to your tight hole. You moan as he pushes his finger into you, stretching and exploring you. He quickly adds a second finger, then a third, curling them until he hits a spot that has you moaning.

“Gadreel,” you moan as your tip hits the back of his throat, making him gag slightly.

“Sorry, but that one’s not going to work,” Cas chuckles, “We expect to hear you screaming our names all night long. Try again.” You groan and fist your hands in their hair as Cas continues to rock his hips against you, helping you to fuck Gadreel’s mouth.

“Uh, blue,” you say, spewing out the first color that comes to mind before returning to moaning. Gadreel’s tongue teases the underside of your shaft expertly, his lips sucking and kissing your tip before bobbing his head up and down. You can feel his hands squeeze your ass cheeks as he pulls you more firmly against his mouth, encouraging you deeper into his throat. Cas kisses your neck and shoulders roughly as one of his hands moves up to explore your chest. “Yes,” you moan, “Castiel, Gadreel.”

Gadreel pulls off you and begins leaving kisses along your shaft. “That’s it Y/N,” Gadreel groans against you, sending vibrations down your cock, “I can feel your cock throbbing against my tongue.” He takes you completely into his mouth again, sucking and bobbing his head.

“Yes,” you moan, “I’m - I’m -” You don’t even get to finish your thought before your orgasm hits you. A loud moan escapes your lips as your cock pulses, spilling yourself into Gadreel’s mouth. He licks and sucks, lapping up everything you have to give him. Cas holds you tight as your body shudders against his, pulling his fingers from you and kissing you as you come down from your high.

Gadreel smirks as he stands from the floor, wiping your juices from his chin. “What do we do with you now?” Gadreel asks. You swallow thickly, knowing you’d just given them permission to do anything they wanted.

“Sit on the table,” Cas demands. You nod and begin to walk away, receiving a smack on your ass from Gadreel that makes you yelp. They both wear smirks on their faces as you guide yourself up onto the table, your ass stinging. Cas takes off this trench coat and folds it over the back of a chair. At the same time, Gadreel removes his jacket and hoodie, dropping them to the floor as he walks around to the other side of the table to stand directly behind you. You follow him with your eyes, unsure of which to watch.

“Eyes on me,” Gadreel says, presumably reading your mind. You watch as Gadreel pulls his shirt over his head, his muscles rippling as he removes the thin layer of clothing. His hands move down to his pants and you gasp as his thick, hard cock springs free. “You like that don’t you?” Gadreel asks, “Why don’t you come over here and touch me?” You quickly move to your knees and crawl towards Gadreel, taking him in your hand. He groans as you wrap your hand around his cock and run your thumb over his leaking slit.

“I think you’re forgetting someone,” Cas says, his hand coming down against your ass. You gasp at the sting. “You can’t have Y/N all to yourself Gadreel, we agreed.” Gadreel shoots Cas a look as you stroke him, you can tell they’re having a silent conversation.

Cas gives you one last spank before Gadreel grabs your wrist, reluctantly pulling your hand away from his cock. At the same time, Cas grabs your hips and flips you onto your back before pulling you to him so that your ass is barely on the table. They were going to take you right here, one at each end, just like you had imagined so many times before.

You reach above your head to grab Gadreel’s cock again, but he stops you. “Let’s see what you can accomplish without the use of your hands, shall we?” Gadreel asks, “Cas?” Your eyes flick to Cas and you watch as he undoes his tie and pulls it from his neck, the quick movement creating a ‘crack’ sound as if the tie were a whip.

Cas grabs your wrists and ties his tie around them, smirking the whole time. “Remember, the safe word is blue,” Cas reminds you, but you don’t stop him.

“I remember,” you tell him.

“Good,” Cas says, quickly removing his clothing. He doesn’t even bother to fully remove his pants or boxers, only pushing them down far enough to free his throbbing cock. He snaps his fingers, making a bottle of lube appear before squeezing some into the palm of his hand. “No more fooling around,” Cas grunts as he strokes his cock, smearing lube along his length, “We’re going to fuck you senseless.” Cas’ eyes lock on yours as he lines himself up with your entrance, his swollen tip pressing against your asshole. He groans as he pushes into you, filling and stretching you, making you moan and writhe. “You feel so good,” Cas groans, “So tight around my cock.” He places one hand against your stomach and the other against your thigh, holding your lower half still as he sets a steady, rough rhythm. His belt buckle, still around his knees, clinks with each hard thrust.

Your eyes flick up to see Gadreel looking down at you, stroking his cock as he watches you writhe. “Open your mouth,” Gadreel demands. He places a hand on your shoulder to still you as he brings the tip of his cock to your parted lips. You moan as you lick the precum from your lips and suck his tip into your mouth. “Someone’s eager,” Gadreel groans, “Relax and let me fuck your throat. If you need me to stop, all you have to do is think the word blue. Do you understand.”

“Um-hm,” you hum around him, making him shudder. Gadreel sinks his cock into your mouth, his shaft throbbing against your tongue as he pushes deeper and deeper. You relax your throat and take him in completely, gagging at first, but soon becoming used to his size.

“Fuck,” Gadreel groans, “You’re so good.” He pulls back and thrusts forward, trying not to be too rough as he fills your throat. Both angels set a steady rhythm, fucking you at each end. Their grunts fill the room as they lose themselves to the pleasure you’re giving them. Your eyes begin to water and you can feel your cock slowly start to become hard again. You moan around Gadreel’s cock, making a string of curses fall from his lips. “Fuck I’m gonna cum down your throat,” Gadreel grunts. He pulls himself from your throat and strokes himself, allowing you to catch your breath. “Are you ready for my cum Y/N?” Gadreel asks.

“Yes, Gadreel please,” you beg. You reach behind you with your bound hands, but Gadreel pushes them away. You can feel Cas’ fingertips dig into your skin as he tries to control the power behind each of his thrusts.

“Here,” Gadreel says, “Open wide.” Gadreel places his tip against your tongue and you wrap your lips around him, sucking him off as he strokes his shaft. “Yes, fuck, yes that’s good, Y/N you’re so fucking good, Y/N fuck!” Gadreel groans, as his cock pulses and shoots string after string of cum into your mouth. You swallow every last drop of his salty cum before he pulls his tip from you.

Gadreel pulls out a chair that sits at the table and drops down into it as if he’s exhausted, leaving you to Cas. Having you to himself, Cas picks up his pace, fucking you fast and hard, his cock slamming into you with enough force to make the feet of the table creak. Gadreel smirks as he watches you writhe on the table.

“Love the way you look when I’m fucking you,” Cas grunts in between thrusts. One of his hands wraps around your cock, stroking you in time with his thrusts.

“Cas,” you moan, your voice hoarse from the face fucking you’d just received. Your walls begin to grow tight around him as the knot in your stomach coils.

“That’s it Y/N,” Cas groans, “Let me feel you cum.” His thrusts become erratic and you can feel yourself drawing closer and closer to your second climax.

You wrap your legs around his waist and hook your ankles, drawing him deeper into you. “Cas, Cas, Cas,” you moan as you writhe on the table, “Castiel!” Your orgasm hits you all of the sudden, this one dry. You cry out as your walls squeeze Cas’ throbbing cock, sparking his orgasm.

“Y/N, fuck!” Cas shouts as he cums, his cock pulsing as he spills his warmth inside you. His orgasm prolongs your own, his cum spilling down your thigh by the time he finally pulls himself from you. You lie back on the table and catch your breath.

You weren’t sure how you’d gotten here, but you couldn’t say that you regretted a single moment of it. “We can tell you exactly how you got here,” Gadreel says.

“You have a bad habit of reading my mind don’t you?” you ask.

“He’s not the only one,” Cas answers, “Listening to all your dirty little thoughts is enough to drive a man mad.”

“Or two in this case,” Gadreel adds, “Let’s take this somewhere a little more comfortable.” Gadreel snaps his fingers and the world shifts. When it steadies, you find yourself on your bed, a completely naked angel on each side. They weren’t so angelic now.

"That’s your fault,” Cas says.

“This is what you do to us,” Gadreel states, “You drive us wild, make us less divine than we should be.”

“I don’t know,” you say smugly, “I thought you were both divine.”

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Cas asks. Gadreel cups your cheek and brings your lips to his, capturing them in a rough kiss. Cas’ hand trails down your body, drawing random patterns against your skin. Gadreel pushes you back against the bed, his lips never breaking from yours. Cas sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and draws it out between his teeth.

They work together to part your legs and Cas slides his hand along your thighs, collecting the cum that’s leaked from you. Gadreel breaks the kiss and Cas brings his fingers up to your lips.

“This is what you do to us,” Cas says as you suck his fingers clean, the taste of him combining with the taste of Gadreel. As soon as his fingers leave your lips, Cas kisses you and lets his fingers trail back down your body.

“If I make you feel this way, why did it take you so long to do anything about it?” you question.

“Because it’s wrong of us,” Gadreel says.

“The concept of human emotion is foreign to angels,” Cas explains as he lets his fingertips just barely brush your cock, “But to give in to baser instincts such as this, it’s almost unheard of.” Cas thrusts two fingers into you for emphases, making a gasp escape your lips as his rough fingertips explore you, searching for the spot that will drive you crazy.

“You shouldn’t affect us like this,” Gadreel mumbles against your skin as he kisses your neck, “But for some ungodly reason, you do. It’s unsettling really.”

“So why give in now?” you question, pushing yourself down against Cas’ hand. You wanted so badly to touch both of them, but with your hands tied, there was nothing you could do.

“You’re just too hard to resist,” Gadreel laughs.

“We tried you know,” Cas adds, “We really did.” He curls his fingers against your prostate, making you moan as you rock your hips up against him.

“We promised each other that neither of us would have you,” Gadreel says, “We thought it would be easier to resist you if we knew the other was doing the same, but we couldn’t take it anymore.”

“We both want you,” Cas whispers in your ear, his fingers pumping in and out of you. He hits all the right spots to make your cock twitch.

“We both need you,” Gadreel corrects. Their hands and lips are all over your writhing body. They rock their hips against your thighs and you can feel them growing hard again. Cas thrusts his fingers into you hard and curls them one last time, your walls tightening around the digits. You’d cry out, but Gadreel slides his tongue into your mouth as your cock slowly grows harder and harder.

Cas pulls his fingers from you before leaning in to kiss your lips. You watch as Cas pulls away and notice the wicked smiles across both their faces. They weren’t done with you yet.

Gadreel moves to his knees and pulls you to him by the tie around your wrists, positioning you so that your back is flush against him. He smirks as he drapes your arms around his neck and rocks his hips forward, his hard cock prodding your ass. Cas settles on his knees in front of you, snapping his fingers so that the bottle of lube reappears in his hand. He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto your half hard cock before pumping his hand over your length, causing you to grow harder. You moan as you realize what they’re doing.

“That’s right,” Cas whispers in your ear, his teeth grazing your earlobe, “You get to be the lucky one in the middle, just like you’ve imagined time and time again.”

“Tell us how badly you want us,” Gadreel demands, his lips leaving marks across your shoulder, “How badly you need us.”

“Please,” you moan, “I need you, both of you, please.”

“You can do better than that,” Cas chides. Both angels are kissing your neck and shoulders as they rock their hips against you, their hard cocks making you needy.

“Fuck me, please,” you beg, curling your fingers into Gadreel’s hair, “Gadreel, I need to feel you buried deep inside me, fucking me hard while I fuck Cas. Please, make me scream your names as I cum.”

“That’s better,” Gadreel praises. He cups your cheek in his hand and pulls you in for a demanding kiss, his tongue thrusting into your mouth. At the same time, Cas positions himself on his hands and knees in front of you, the view nothing less than divine. If you weren’t already hard, you sure as Hell were now. Cas rocks his hips back against you again and again, your lube slicked cock sliding between his ass cheeks.

“Please,” you mumble against Gadreel’s lips, “I can’t take this anymore, I need you both to fuck me.” Gadreel smirks against your lips and you feel Cas lining you up with his entrance, your tip just rubbing around the tight ring of muscles.

“You want this so badly don’t you?” Gadreel asks, grunting as he slams his cock into your tight asshole, using Cas’ cum as lubricant, “Fuck, we can hear all the dirty thoughts running through your mind.”

“We can hear you begging and pleading to be fucked,” Cas adds. He groans as he pushes back onto your cock, taking you in inch by throbbing inch. Your head falls back against Cas’ shoulder as a sigh escapes your lips. You’d imagined this moment for so long, but to actually have it happen was better than any imagination you could ever invent.

You rock your hips, begging them to move, to fuck you, to do something before you lost your mind. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you,” Gadreel whispers in your ear. He pulls out and thrusts back in, hard. His thrust pushes you deeper into Cas, making him groan.

Cas takes his turn, moving forward before pushing back again. His movements push you back towards Gadreel. Their thrusts fall into a rhythm that has you moaning, whimpering, and begging for more. It was all you could do to hold on and take it as they passed you back and forth between them, Gadreel fucking you as you fuck Cas.

Their rhythms become faster and harder, their grunts and groans animalistic. Cas reaches down between his legs, stroking himself roughly as he pushes back to fill himself with your cock. They were losing control of themselves in a way you’d never seen before, each becoming almost primal as they fucked you into oblivion. You cry out as their erratic rhythms fall into sync; both thrusting into you and back onto you at the same time, Gadreel hitting all the right spots as Cas’ walls grow tight around your throbbing length.

“Yes!” you exclaim, “Castiel, Gadreel, yes!” You feel Gadreel’s cock swell inside you as your walls grow tight around him.

“Cum for us,” Cas encourages, groaning as he takes you in to the hilt.

“Do it,” Gadreel demands, “Do it now.”

Gadreel’s cock throbs against your walls as he thrust into you hard and deep. Each of his thrusts pushes you into Cas. You couldn’t hold back any longer. “Gadreel!” you scream, “Castiel!” Your orgasm hits you harder than either of your previous ones had. Your whole body shudders and convulses between them as your walls clamp down around Gadreel’s cock, your own cock pulsing as you spill yourself deep inside Castiel. If it weren’t for Gadreel’s strong hands holding you up and your arms tied behind Gadreel’s neck, you would’ve lost you’d balance and toppled onto the bed. The way your walls clamp down around Gadreel’s cock sends him over the edge. Castiel follows soon after, his orgasm sparked by the combination of your cock throbbing inside him and his hand stroking his shaft.

Each angel grunts and groans your name along with a string of curses and praises as their cocks pulse, Gadreel spilling himself inside you and Cas spilling himself into his hand and onto the bed. Gadreel’s fingers and lips brush over the bruises the two of them had left on your body as his thrusts slow and come to a stop. You stay like this for a moment, the three of you trying to catch your breaths as you come down from your highs.

“Did we live up to your imaginations of us?” Cas asks as he pulls away and lets your cock slip out of him. Gadreel pulls himself from you as well and works to untie the tie from your wrists; he kisses each one as he frees them. Cas snaps his fingers and cleans up the mess that the three of you had made.

“You were even better than anything I could’ve imagined,” you tell them, a smile crossing both their faces as they lay back on the bed and pull you down between them.

“Good,” Gadreel says as Cas pulls the sheets up over the three of you, “Because now you’re never getting rid of us.”

“And why is that?” you ask as they both snuggle up against you, not that you were complaining. You had absolutely nothing to complain about; you loved everything about what had just happened. Right now you were enjoying the feeling warmth radiating from the bodies of both angels as they held you between them; you could never complain about a thing like that.

“Because,” Cas begins, his lips brushing your ear, “Once an angel mates, they mate for life.” Your eyes widen in shock.

“So, which little fantasy would you like to explore next?” Gadreel questions, both angels waiting eagerly for your response.


End file.
